


Mrs. Langdon

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Mallory has a foul mouth, Pregnancy, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Mallory about to give birth.





	Mrs. Langdon

“Shh, shh, baby, its ok, here’s some ice”, Michael handed a glass full of ice to Mallory, the girl snatched it in annoyance. 

“What the fuck are you still doing here Michael?”

Michael shrugged, "Isn’t it obvious, I'm here for the birth of our baby".

Before Mallory could retaliate, she had another contraction. “How many times do I have to tell you, it's not yours".

Michael only wiped Mallory's sweat on her forehead. “Come now love, you know that is utter bullshit”

And it is utter bullshit, sure at first, it was just casual sex, they even agreed that there would be no attachments and they can go on and date other people. However, after some time, Michael realized that he was selfish and thinking about his Mallie dating or having sex with someone else other than him had made him uneasy and jealous, but rather than making it official like normal people (probably), his course of action was to become an even more of an idiot and just drove anyone away from Mallie without her knowing about it, there really isnt a manual for this kind of a relationship. What was the use of being the literal antichrist if he can't just scare people away. 

He even had to cancel the apocalypse when he found out that Mallory was pregnant, he didnt want for the baby to be born in a ruined world, fuck his father and fuck destiny. 

Apparently, according to the doctor, Mallory was the type to have a cryptic pregnancy, there was no sign whatsoever that she was pregnant, up until their tumble in bed on her fourth month. When Michael's hands were all over her body, he felt a separate life within her. It quickly killed the mood, but he gained a new one, happiness beyond his wildest dreams, he knew right away it was his. But Mallory was stubborn and kept saying he wasn't. 

“Michael, get the fuck out of here and get me some ephidural or I'm gonna fucking kill you.” Mallory shouted after another contraction. 

That was the second time she had threatened him, the attending nurse just smiled at the couple and handed them some papers, Michael then handed it to Mallory to sign and handed it back to the nurse. 

A couple of more hours of contractions along with several death threats from Mallory, she was finally ready to give birth. 

The cries of the baby made Michael's heart soar, he felt so light that he could fly, he almost did too. When he was handed the baby with a tuft of blonde hair, a tear slipped from his eyes from happiness. 

When the doctor and nurses has finally finished cleaning Mallory up, Michael settled the baby between her breast so she could feed the baby. 

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Langdon, its a baby girl".

Mallory looked suspiciously at the doctor, then at Michael who was holding the baby's tiny hand and cooing it.

"Mrs. Langdon? Michael, what did you do?".

Michael answered her while still playing with the baby's hand. "I called someone and they filed the papers for us, I figured you wouldn't want to have a baby out of wedlock.'' 

Mallory tried to think if Michael had given her anything to sign and finally thought of the papers earlier. "Michael, what the fuck did I signed?"

"Language, not in front of our baby, it was our marriage papers", Michael was still smiling like a drunk. 

"Michael what the fuck, that's marriage entrapment, I can sue you and file a divorce". Mallory, said in annoyance.

Michael patted Mallory's head, "Why don't you take a rest and we'll talk about that once you've rested and eaten something". He then kissed Mallory on her cheek while he was taking their baby so she can be placed in the hospital crib. 

"You can't bribe me with food". Even though Mallory still sounded angry, Micheal had tucked her in the bed, she was so tired from the labor, she couldn't stay awake too long to argue with the stubborn man. 

Michael, on the other hand, is already planning the different ways he could convince Mallory of their marriage. 

'Mrs. Mallory Langdon' it was now his favorite string of words. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Mallory is still a witch, I just didnt want to bother to write other characters 😂  
> -dont worry, she'll come around to the idea of being Mrs. Langdon.


End file.
